Enerjak vs Tengen toppa gurren lagann
Enerjak vs Tengen toppa gurren lagann is a what-if episode of death battle by Antonio valihora. Description Sonic vs Gurren lagann! these two reality warping beings have proven to be the deadliest threats to their multiverse's, but who will win in demigod vs multiverse mecha. Intro Wiz: logic,physics, odds, and probability, these are all the factors in a fight that greatly influence the outcome of many fights, and are the key elements in play. Boomstick: but every now and then there's bound to be two fighters who take all that physics and logic crap and just go screw that, I'll just throw galaxies around and turn my opponent into pure energy, or at least these two godlike powerhouses do. Wiz: Enerjak, the echidna demigod of destruction. Boomstick: and Tengen toppa gurren lagann, the reality breaking physics destroying god mecha. He's wiz and I'm boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons Armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Enerjak Wiz: In sonic the hedgehog's long struggle to defeat the evildoer's of his multiverse he's clashed and gone head to head with some of the most deranged and deadly being's there are. Boomstick: and every single time he came out on top, he defeated the nefarious doctor Eggman more times than anyone can count, took down his archnemsis Scourge with a little bit of help and even managed to go toe to toe with Sigma in his god form. with all these guy's out of the way you'd think there'd be no one tough enough to take down this hedgehog. Wiz: but by that same note you'd be dead wrong, and it wasn't long until another being of chaos and destruction came along to reek some havok, except this time bringing him down wasn't going to be easy. long ago transcending the time of sonic and his friends there was a young echidna scientist who dreamed of making the world a better place. Boomstick: because every backstory of a heartless cruel overlord villain has to begin with them originally wanting to do something good and helping the world. Wiz: on the small island of Albion this scientist along with the love of his life Aurora-la began to take their experiments involving chaos energy to a whole new level, in his research he saw the potential for world changing discoveries, the development of technology far beyond what anyone in the world could even dream of, with this limitless source of power he knew he could make this impossible dream a reality. Boomstick: the only problem is that, chaos energy is really really dangerous and if mishandled any miscalculation could have dire consequences, putting in the wrong mixture or the wrong anything really could set off a chain reaction that could not only destroy the island, but the whole world too. Wiz: the young scientist knew he couldn't give up and continued trying to find a safe way of handling the chaos energy to harness it into the technology he was attempting to build, eventually word about his experiments got and and attracted the attention of the Ancient Walkers, a group of higher dimensional beings with amazing powers. Boomstick: and Ancient Walkers explained to the two that there was a way to find the answers they sought, by exposing themselves to the chaos force, the energy life force that binds the multiverse, they could learn the secrets of the chaos energy and safely continue their experiments of harnessing it. Wiz: the opportunity to find out so much about his life's work was too great to pass up, and so with the help of the Ancient Walker's him and Aurora-La were exposed to the powerful chaos force with the intent of finding the secrets to chaos energy. Boomstick: after a bit of hunting through some ancient history and learning the orgin of chaos energy the two finally found what they were looking for and had finally learned all they needed to about their research, things were looking pretty good for them, until something had to go horribly wrong to screw it all up, of course! Wiz: somehow during his transcendence into the Chaos Force, something deep within him began to change, overwhelmed by the exposure and with the infinite power of the chaos energy and it's secrets, the chaos force corrupted and altered his mind, turning him away from his one good and peaceful intentions to dark hate filled thoughts only satisfied with the intent to become the most powerful warrior who ever lived. many believe that on that day the young scientist who wanted so badly to help the world perished from existence, and in his place there was only the one named Enerjak. Boomstick: deranged and obsessed with the power, he turned against the Ancient Walkers and Aurora-La, with his new power he was unstoppable and not even their power combined could damage him, so in a quick maneuver they destroyed his body and scattered his dark spirit across the Chaos Force, but inside Enerjak's remained just waiting until another potential candidate came along ready to become the next deity of destruction. Wiz: several thousand years later Enerjak's next victim was revealed, a researcher in the forgotten war between the Ixis order and the Echidna empire, he also exposed himself to the Chaos force in the attempt to find power that could end the war, with this opportunity Enerjak possessed the Echinda taking over his mind and body claiming them for his own, Boomstick: feeling pretty good about his new body and mind Enerjak decided to take them out for a test drive by effortlessly destroying almost all of the Echinda Empire's troops and the Ixis order's alike, the dudes power was so immense and overwhelming it took the combined might of all the remaining forces of both sides coming together to stop him, which resulted in the total destruction of Enerjak's second avatar. Wiz: although defeated each Enerjak was stopped simply strengthened him, giving him more power than before and showing him how to become what he was truly destined to be. Boomstick: get's stronger each time he's killed? I didn't know this guy was part Saiyan! Wiz: he isn't, his spirit simply gains more power from the chaos force each time he's defeated by drawing on more and more chaos energy. essentially this means there's almost no limit to how powerful he can become and how much chaos energy he has access to. Boomstick: well the first two avatar's were pretty awesome, with one being able to overpower the Ancient Walkers, and the second able to decimate whole armies singlehandedly, but believe you me that was just scratching the surface of how powerful he was gonna get, especially with his next avatar. Wiz: too true Boomstick, as his next victim was his first step to his long awaited taste of godhood, many years later Enerjak's third avatar came in the form of another echidna scientist named Dimitri. Boomstick: what's with this guy and only possessing Scientists and researchers, does he have like, some bone to pick with all other professions but that? Wiz: no, he most likely does it because his original form and the first Enerjak was originally a scientist delving into the potential of Chaos energy, and now that he has an infinite reserve of it he needs the knowledge of the new generations to learn how to better strengthen his own abilities. Boomstick: yeah I geuss that makes sense. Wiz: Dimitri was a young prodigy Echidna who was attempting along with his brother Edmund to find a way to restore their home, Angel Island, back to the surface where they believed it belonged using their chaos syphon, which they calculated would drain the chaos energy from the islands twelve chaos emeralds, but the plan was stopped by the Echidna high counselor, who believed that Angel Island was not meant to be put back on the surface. Boomstick: feeling pretty pissed about how his life plan had been shut down by some old dude who was only looking out for himself, so Dimitri used the machine on his own and surprise surprise it didn't work out the way he wanted yet again. Wiz: instead of sypohning off the chaos energy and storing it away, the machine sucked in the chaos energy and overloaded in a massive explosion that could be seen for miles and Dimitri was caught in the blast wave, where the raw chaos energy was absorbed into his body. with his new rage filled body packed to the brim with chaos energy another Echinda was again taken over by the evil spirit of Enerjak, but this time the combined might of the chaos emeralds and the chaos force merged deep within him, turning him into a near omnipotent being, a literal demigod of chaos and destruction. Boomstick: this Enerjak was definitely the most powerful and stayed a long time learning new skills and attempting to take over all life, but it wasn't long until his end came at the combined might of another massive army and deity's. Dimitri was pretty fucking mad about his defeat but with his end came the arrival of the most powerful and deadly Avatar yet to come. Wiz: Dimitri saw in his visions a certain echidna he believed would be perfect for the next incarnation, an echidna who had become friends and allies with a certain blue hedgehog and a fox with two tails. soon after Dimitri entered the young Echidna's mind showing him the sheer power and might of being the evil demigod, he told him he literally had the power to do all he pleased and could defeat any adversary in his path, even his rival sonic. Boomstick: so knucks once again exposed himself to the chaos force and was turned into the mightiest Echidna of them all, and he had big plans for the world and the multiverse, and lucky for him he had the powers to do it. Wiz: along with the massive boost to his strength,speed,durability and physique Enerjak has the whole package when it comes to chaos powers, he can warp reality in any way he see's fit even overlooking the very laws of existence, shoot energy blasts and beams capable of wiping out entire universe's and can alter the subatomic bonds between matter to form pretty much anything he can think of. Boomstick: he can screw around with the likes of time and space, has mind control and telekinetic abilities that make characters like Professor X and Phoenix look like half rate card trick magicians. and can even heal himself and others from deadly blows, even ones capable of wiping out entire galaxies. and his signature ability is thunder arrow, which is kind of like shadow's chaos spear only it's like a hundred of those hitting all at once in a giant flash of green lightning. Wiz: all of these abilities and skills are thanks to his unrivaled connection to the chaos force, the infinite life sustaining energy of all living and non living things. Boomstick: and that's pretty impressive considering we already mentioned that the chaos force literally balances and holds together the entire Archie multiverse, which if you haven't already guessed is really really big, as it's stated by several characters and guidebooks that the Archie multiverse contains within it zones that themselves contain the existence of extra-dimensional worlds and other universe's, oh and just if you're confused zones are not the size of continents. they're parallel universe's Wiz: that is a massive miscalculation as no zone has ever been referred to as that small, in fact the smallest zone ever recorded was the one Sonic held together from collapse in his bare hands, this zone in particular had been ravaged by a super massive black hole for several years and had nearly swallowed the entire thing with it, according to Rotor at this point in time the zone had been shrunk down to the size of a solar system about the same size as our own. much larger than that presumed size of a continent. Boomstick: So long as Enerjak has access to the chaos force, he has an infinite amount of power to draw on, with it he can fly at speeds rivaling the blue blur himself, create force fields strong enough to tank hits from literal gods, and stop attacks dead in their tracks, with so much power within his grasp, Enerjak set out to finally complete his dream which would involve a fair amount of death and destruction. which he was now well equipped for. Wiz: and let's not forget one of his most powerful and potentially deadly abilities of all, after combining the likes of science and chaos energy, Enerjak learned how to perfect the technique of deatomization, Deatomization is best described as breaking down an atom to it's smallest form, which can only be described as pure vibrating energy, Enerjak can manipulate this ability from small amounts such as erasing single person to being able to disintegrate entire dimensions, though it should be noted that breaking down things of massive size requires concentrated focus, meaning he can't unmake a zone as fast as he could erase a planet. Boomstick: still if I could disintegrate whole dimensions in a matter of minutes I wouldn't give a damn about the time limit, and all these overpowered abilities can in pretty handy, after returning to mobious Enerjak began taking care of the opposition, he took out the entire dingo army and city with a single deatomization, defeated the most elite and well trained army in the zone, and when he met up with his old friend sonic he smacked him around with almost no effort. Wiz: Enerjak may be a force to be reckoned with in battle but his true power lies within his mind, as chaos spirit he can remember and understand the fighting styles, powers and memories of all former avatars of himself, top in the fact that whenever his host body is destroyed his spirit form returns to the chaos force dimension where he can learn from his past mistakes and become even more powerful. Boomstick: and for extra protection if his god force fields and own energy isn't enough he's also packing a sweet set of Armour, aside from the obvious it protects him and keeps him safe deal, the Armour can absorb oncoming energy attacks and either refuel it into Enerjak or redirect it right back at the sender. In his quest to bring the Mulitverse to his knee's Enerjak has performed some incredible feats of his power along the way, he's gone toe to toe with some of the deadliest heavy hitter's in his universe like super sonic, mammoth mogul and even silver. deatomized entire zones within minutes and when giving a demonstration to knuckles on how powerful he really is he flew from a distant zones moon all the way to the bottom of mobious's ocean in a mere instant. Boomstick: speaking of speed if we really want to show just how far Enerjak can go we should just compare him to his arch-rival Sonic, whom he already took down in base form, and let's not forget that in base form, sonic can run so fast he warps reality itself, is immune to time stopping affects because he can ran faster than time itself, and ran across the entire Archie multiverse in just a few hours. Wiz: although the Archie multiverse is too various and large to scale we do know and certain object's within it such as the chaos force and the dimensional matrix support the existence of extradimensional worlds much larger than standard zones or universe's and given that we know that the Archie multiverse contains all other versions of sonic even some game counterpart ones we can safely assume that in order to do this in a few hours Sonic's must have traveled at least several quadrillion light years in that time frame. Boomstick: Enerjak's own power and abilities are so overpowered he was able to take over the universe in an alternate timeline and take out all of sonic and his friends, he's tanked a point blank shot from shadow's chaos blast and when he lent some of his power to mammoth mogul he was able to crush entire zones in his hands. Wiz: Enerjak is ridiculously powerful but all this power has one serious drawback, although his power is infinite so long as he has a connection to the chaos force, his power can go away just as fast if his connection is severed he can only use so much energy before he reverts back to his mortal form and becomes powerless, and is extremely vulnerable to energy siphons. Boomstick: which is what happened in his battle with super sonic where they trapped him in an energy siphoning area and without regaining energy from the master emerald he reverted back to knuckles. But so long as he has that chaos force pumping through him there's almost nothing that can take this guy down. Tengen toppa gurren lagann Wiz: sometimes in life it's not always the strongest or the toughest of individuals who make the most difference, and thus from the most humble of beginnings it's the smallest things that can make the most of their being and go on to do incredible things. Boomstick: and that fit's the bill just right of the young boy known as Simon the digger, now i know he might not look like much now, but believe me when I say that you haven't seen a bigger change then this wimpy little kid to unstoppable badass. Wiz: Simon started life out at the very bottom, literally, his home was a small underground pit in which lived a small community of about a few hundred or so people, and for whatever reason no one knew exactly why they were living underground to begin with, at this point it was an entire new generation who was now living happily underground with no knowledge of the world above, only that it was dangerous and that no one was ever to leave and go up to the surface. Boomstick: well, most people were happy down there, all except a few, and Simon happened to be one of them, his parents had died after a massive cave in a few years back in the village leaving poor little Simon an orphan, and if losing his parents wasn't bad enough, as a digger Simon was ridiculed and made fun of constantly by the other younger children in the pit. Wiz:honestly I don't know why though, Simon was the best digger they had and even the village chief himself tried to get the others to work and dig just like he did, but despite Simon not minding life in the village his best friend Kamina was far from loving their home. Boomstick: Kamina was obsessed with getting to the surface, claiming that he had once visited it with his father who stayed up there while Kamina went back down to the village because he was too young, and with Simon's help the two tried several times to bust out the make a break for the world above, and by the two of them I mean Kamina roping Simon into helping him because Simon's kind of a baby when it came to anything dangerous or stupid. Wiz: despite the constant stopping of his plans for escaping Kamina swore the two would one day make it out of the village, and unknown to them at the time that point was coming much faster than either had expected, one night while working on one of his secret tunnels to find hidden treasure or loot Simon stumbled upon a small circular spiral drill much like his own, and as he dug further the drill began to glow and radiate with energy, after a short while of digging he came upon something that would change his life forever. Boomstick: a tiny little robot suit? I was honestly expecting something a little more intense then that Wiz. Wiz: it might not look like much now but that little robot is actually one of the sole surviving Lagann Gunmen, Gunmen are specially adapted and incredibly powerful robot suits that at this time were only used by the beastmen who lived above on the surface of the planet, and Lagann was a special type of Gunmen used only by elite fighters, these Gunmen had the ability to take control of and inherit the abilities of any other Gunmen, overriding controls and adapting to any situation. Boomstick: and as it turns out the key to activating the whole thing was that little drill core he had found before, but Simon didn't have long to admire his new toy before trouble came a knocking once again. Wiz: in just a short time frame a massive Gunmen piloted by a violent beastmen burst through the ceiling of their village and began attacking searching for the Lagann gunmen, despite being a bit scared and unsure of how to use it, Simon and Kamina, plus a young girl whom had come to fight the Gunmen named Yoko, took the fight to the giant mech and attempted to disable it. Boomstick: and they did a pretty damn good job of it too, after figuring out the controls and weapon systems, Simon realized that the main weapon of the Lagann robot just so happened to be a drill, the same thing he'd been using all his life, pretty useful for dealing with enemies too, with just one boost of the feet rockets Lagann was strong enough to push the hundred ton mech all the way to the surface and into the sky, talk about strength on this thing! Wiz: but as they soon realized life on the surface wasn't exactly the sunshine and rainbows experience Kamina and the others were expecting. Boomstick: I'll say, I mean the first thing they found once on the surface was the skeleton of Kamina's dad, who had barely got 20 yards from the first steps out of the village and gotten killed, that's one way to crush some dreams in an instant. with most of humanity underground in massive villages similar to their own and only a small resistance force holding out against the everlooming threat of the beastmen empire, Simon and his companions were forced to adapt and learn on the battlefield, discovering the power and might of the Gunmen Interlude Wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!!! Category:Antonio valihora Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:God vs Demigod Themed Death Battles Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles